


Waiting for the future to happen

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for the the battle to happen, in the dephts of Erebor, can bring fear and other heavy thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the future to happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is not yet beta-ed. I'll edit it later.

The golden princess was looking in the distance at the armies below, waiting in the plane that extended itself at the feet of the Lonely Mountain.  
She seemed to be almost sagging against the window, braids loose and light hair messed after the days spent searching for the thrice damned arkenstone, yet still no one could have mistaken her for nothing but a princess of the line of Durin.

“It's unusual to find you without your little sister,” voiced out Nori, in order to not frighten too much the other while approaching.

“Indeed it is. But I wanted some alone time to think,” the worn out voice of Fili reverberating in the empty corridor, the princess turning her head over a shoulder to scrutinize the intruder.

Both the dwarrowdames, as the whole company, were in a terrible state of distress, unclean and famished.

The research of the jewel at fault for monopolizing Thorin's mind had everyone on the brink of exhaustion. Too few hours of rest, too little to eat and too much work moving around piles of gold and trying to rediscover a lost gem could do that to a Company of dwarrows and a hobbit already tired out by a long travel cluttered with hazards.

Nori had stripped down to simple trousers and a vermilion jerkin to be more free to roam around the noble metal, leaving her fight scarred arms naked for Fili's eyes to peruse.

“I'll leave you then,” said the red head, not wanting to intrude in the brief pause that they could have nowadays.

“Don't worry, you can stay. Actually another point of view, external from this situation,” Fili throw backwards her eyes “could not hurt.”

Nori slowly came closer to the princess, putting her hands next to Fili's ones to hoist herself up and sit on the windows ledge “Tell me, what bothers you?”

Fili slumped against the windowsill, sticking out her head to look down. Her voice sounded a bit muffled to Nori's ears due to the wind blowing outside “We've been trained all our lives for this, Kili and me.”

The princess shrugged, appearing smaller in her leather vest and definitely too young to be in Erebor during the current events.

“Yes...” Nori answered tentatively, to let her continue her tale.

“It always was for getting back our Mountain, for the honour of the house of Durin. Every day spent studying or training or sacrificing everything for the sole purpose of recapturing Erebor,” Fili took a pause and then looked up at the other, blue eyes big with a subtle fear, almost pleading “what have I lost in the meantime? What I'll never have the chance to have back?”

The thief was unsure what to answer exactly at the princess, when she kept talking with a lost gaze that passed through her companion “And if we lose? What if we don't make it at the end? What if...”

It was painful to see the young lass biting her lower lip without the strength to say out loud the words each one of them knew so well but had not the guts to acknowledge the heavy burden.  
If one named it, the evil would be more actual.

“Don't be dumb, princess,” Nori maybe stressed too much the other's title, but it served the intent to recall her from the foreboding future she was seeing “you will survive. You and your sister. Everyone of us will make sure of that.”

“How can you be sure?! What if -”

Putting her index finger on the blond's lips, Nori silenced her “It's useless to pester yourself with this kind of thoughts. It will be whatever it will be. We can do nothing else then live our lives at the best we can. And make the most fun out of it.”

The smile the red head gave her seemed to reassure Fili a bit, as she leaned less and less against the windowsill to stand, leaving just a hand in the proximity of the other's ones “Thank you.”

Yet she still looked troubled.

“What?” Nori asked her, her tone might have tended a bit too much on the annoyed side of the spectrum.

“I...” Fili was fiercely turning red as a prized tomato Bilbo was fond of telling about “I might die a virgin!”

Nori watched as Fili fidgeted with the hem of her vest in one hand “Not big loss there, princess. You would have probably never found someone deserving the blood of Durin. Too much commoners around and all those humans and behold even elves!”

At the smirk Nori was sporting on her face, the blond felt whatever sort of embarrassment leave her and let open space for need of payback to take over. The thief could not laugh at her expense!

She started slapping the other calves, as much as Nori had to hop down from the ledge and answer Fili's blow in the same manner.

The two were rough-housing and laughing at each other till they reached the opposite wall of the hallway, Nori's back against it and Fili smiling smug up at her.

“Kiss me, this is an order” the princess said, merriment audible in her now much lighter voice.

Nori pouted at her, laugh boiling under the surface. Then she leaned down to place her lips against Fili's ones, moving them slowly. Her tongue swept out to get a better taste and then infiltrate between the soft folds.

Fili was quick to answer the invasion with her own tongue, battling the intruder and playing with it and delighted in the new sensations.

Having another's tongue inside her mouth gave her an odd feeling, but still a pleasant one. Oh, it was greatness. Why had she not kissed others before? Or maybe it was Nori who was really good at it. Fantastic also.

It got on for some time before they broke off, giggling like dwarflings.

Fili felt so relaxed, like she had not felt in a while. She leant up a bit to deposit a peck on Nori's lips “Let's go back.”

As the princess went ahead, Nori remained behind to ponder about the hard future they all had disclosed in front of them. It was worth fighting for.


End file.
